


Sexy Omens

by th3d3adb0y



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, I know the title is dumb leave me alone, Other, Sex Work, Sex Worker Crowley (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Anthony Crowley decides to visit the new sex shop in town and meets the charming Azira Fell. Chaos and cuteness ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	Sexy Omens

The shop ‘Original Sin’ had been open for several months now though Anthony Crowley had yet to visit, today they decided it was time to treat themselves. The outside of the shop looked just as garish as one would expect with neon lights declaring it an ‘adult store’ and a window display of lingerie-clad models (though their get-ups were actually quite tasteful if you asked them). As they entered the store a bell tinkled gently, and they were honestly a bit shocked as to how the store was set up. 

The overall atmosphere was cozy. The walls were lined with antique wooden shelves which contained a wide variety of sex toys and towards the back of the shop where the lingerie was kept were two small dressing booths draped in tartan fabric. There was a large book section as well and two comfortable chairs within it, making the store seem much more innocent than it was. 

“Hello, dear. Can I help you find anything?” Anthony turned to the source of the voice and found a handsome man dressed too well for such a store beside them. They looked to his waistcoat (he was wearing a waistcoat for Satan’s sake) and found a name tag that read “Azira, Shop Owner, he/him/his”.

“Ah, no, I’m just browsing,” Anthony replied after an awkward pause, and Azira smiled. Fuck, he was cute. 

“Okay, let me know if I can help with anything,” he said before turning away towards the counter at the front of the store. Anthony watched him go, admiring how his trousers hugged his arse just so before flushing and moving deeper into the store. 

Their attention was immediately drawn to a shelf of gorgeous glass blown dildos. They had seen some online before, but this was the first time they’d found one at a shop. They couldn’t help themself from admiring one with a lovely pink rose at the tip. It was a bit smaller than their usual go to’s but they were intrigued by its shape.

“Ahh, that’s one of my favorites. Glass can be wonderful for temperature play as well,” Azira commented from behind them, making Anthony jump. “Oh, so sorry to startle you, dear.” A gentle hand was placed upon their shoulder.

“S’no problem,” they mumbled, embarrassed by their jumpiness. Azira’s moved away to help another customer and Anthony let out a sigh of relief. They were acting like an idiot. Maybe coming to the shop had been a bad idea, they thought. They shook their head and picked up one of the rosebud dildos, deciding they should make this visit short before they further embarrassed themself. 

When they reached the counter Azira grinned at them.

“Find what you need, dear?” Anthony gave a noncommittal grunt in response, setting the box down so it could be scanned. Anthony watched his hands as he entered it into the cash register and bagged the toy. 

“Dear?” Anthony snapped out of his daze.

“Mh? Sorry, what?” They were red and they knew it. Goddamn it, Anthony. 

“I asked if you had lube and cleaner…” the blonde man was smirking at him, but not meanly. More teasing than anything and it just furthered Anthony’s embarrassment. 

“Ah, yes, I’ve got those,” they mumbled, handing over their card. Azira nodded but placed a small bottle of lube in the bag anyways. Anthony decided not to comment on it for fear of saying something dumb. 

“Have a great day, dear. I hope to see you again,” Azira said with a wink, and Anthony stuttered out a thanks before fleeing, barely remembering to grab their things. 

Later that day Anthony relayed the embarrassing tale to their best friend and immediately regretted doing so. 

“You ran out of the store?” Anathema was doubled over laughing while Anthony continued to blush. 

“Shut it, Anathema,” Anthony grumbled half-heartedly. 

“Why don’t you show me what you got, then?” They nodded and grabbed the bag and pulled the dildo out, holding it close to Anathema so she could examine it.

“That’s actually very pretty, good purchase AJ,” she said with a smirk. They hated being called AJ and she knew it, which meant she almost exclusively called them that. “Are you gonna use it when you go live tonight?” 

“I’m thinking about it. Viewers have been requesting I edge myself so this could be good for that…” She nodded. 

“I think you should use it. You could pull out your pink sheets, make it soft, maybe.” 

~ ~ ~

The cam was live and they already had 50 viewers, which was pretty normal for them. They had their regulars and they liked to be on time. 

“Hey, guys. How’re you doing? I’ve got a treat for you tonight,” they said as they pulled the dildo into sight. 

They were wearing one of their favorite pieces, a lacey pink two-piece with a delicate heart pattern, and cream thigh high socks. Their red hair was tied up in a small messy bun, though some stray curls framed their face. 

Comments started to rapidly pour in, many requesting they edge themselves, others suggesting temperature play. Anthony was set on the first one, though, and it didn’t seem like anyone was complaining. 

After an hour and a half of fucking themselves on their new toy, they turned off the camera and collapsed to the bed exhausted. The stream had been incredibly successful, though they weren’t sure if they’d be up for another round of edging anytime soon. 

A couple of weeks later, Anthony found themself back at ‘Original Sin’. Their last few streams had earned them quite a bit of cash and they’d gotten a sizeable tip at the coffee shop, as well. The bell chimed as they entered and they smiled a little to themself. 

“Oh, hello again, dear,” Azira greeted. 

“Hey,” Anthony replied with their best smile. They felt pretty confident after all of the money their streams had been getting and they were wearing their favorite pair of jeans. 

They decided to look at the lingerie first. They wanted something new for their next stream and maybe they also wanted Azira to imagine what it might look like on them… As they searched through the various corsets and crotchless panties Azira came over. 

“Can I help you find anything, dear?” Anthony looked at him with a devilish grin.

“What do you think would look best on me, Azira? I want something that my viewers will really enjoy.” The man thought for a moment and then started rummaging through a rack nearby. 

“Ah, this might be of interest,” he said, holding up a black lace bodysuit of curling snakes. It was gorgeous and Anthony was impressed by how fast he’d found that.

“That’s gorgeous, Azira.” The man grinned at him, very obviously pleased with himself.

“Why don’t you go try it on, dear?” He gestured to one of the dressing booths behind them. 

Anthony pulled aside the tartan curtain and stepped in, shutting it behind them. They quickly stripped out of their clothes, leaving only their pants on as to stay hygienic.

“So, how long have you been streaming?” Azira asked voice muffled through the thick curtain.

“Ah, about 2 years now. I started camming so I could pay off school.” They heard a hum from outside. 

“And do you enjoy it?” 

“Yeah, I like the attention for sure,” they answered with a lilt in their voice, making Azira chuckle. 

Anthony shimmied into the bodysuit, pulling the see-through fabric over their head and torso.

“Wow, Azira, this is perfect,” they said, pulling the curtain back a bit, positioning their hips just behind it shyly. 

“My, don’t you look ravishing? That will most definitely please your viewers.” Anthony smiled at him, cheeks warming. 

“Ah, thank you.” Azira grinned at him.

“Of course, my dear.” They locked eyes and Anthony suddenly remembered their lack of sunglasses, ducking behind the curtain, cheeks even redder than before. 

When they emerged from the dressing stall, Azira was gone. They sighed at themselves for their embarrassment but appreciated the space. Anthony decided to look around the store a little longer before going to the counter to buy the bodysuit. Azira grinned as soon as they approached.

“You know, dear, you could always advertise your camming page here if you’d like.” Anthony gave him a crooked smile. 

“I may just take you up on that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just in my head and I had to get it out. I hope you guys enjoy reading it, too! I'll try to upload regularly if there's interest.  
> Please leave kudos and comments xo


End file.
